Fan Girl
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: She denied it at first but now, all she can do is deal with it. "I'm Kankuro's fan girl... Kankuro's evil fan girl, that is." No pairing. R&R please. A One-shot written for the many fan girls of Kankuro. I hope you feel the same way, too. xD!


**I hope this one-shot I made is not too –scream of woman stepping on a dead frog-.**

**BELOW IS A BIG AND IMPORTANT NOTE FROM ME THAT YOU ALMOST OR WOULDN'T WANT TO (AND MAYBE PLANNED TO) MISS:**

**I did NOT, repeat _NOT_, write this using Tenten/Sakura/Hinata/Ino/Tsunade/Temari/Shizune/Kurenai/Anko/Konan/Rin/Kushina/ Yoshino/any other kunoichi I forgot/an OC's point of view. This fic is simply written in first person perspective (or whatever that is). **

**Okay, so maybe the 'important note' was kinda long. I'm sorry, guys, I'm just a little worried that you might hate me by the end of this fic or something. I'll explain more at the Author's Comments/Notes at the end of this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'd rather own Kankuro. –sticks tongue out- I'm kidding.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_What did they say his name was again?" _I thought in my head, almost deep in thought.

From where I sat, he was just a lone figure. Plainly speaking, he was just one of the many people inside puny, 3-star ramen shop I'm in. Then again, I could also say that he's the funny-looking guy that must've had cat ears and a liking for the color purple.

But, nah. I'd like to consider him as: a dream.

I'm not stalking him, please. It just so happens that I've been stumbling upon him from time to time. I see him a lot, especially with the Kazekage and some blond feisty chick but I never bother to know more.

He was only one from the million shinobi I know that I didn't dislike, insult, laugh at or simply, don't care for. He's the only one that I liked coz he was… well, who he is.

That guy in the all-black suit with the over-sized scrolls hanging on his back, giving off that tough guy impression is just some stranger from another village. He's not much to others. To me? I don't know… at least I think of him.

I've seen him before, but it's always from afar. Maybe about three yards away… probably even more. I do it out of curiosity. I'd ask people if they knew him whenever I can and they'd just answer me with either a quick shrug or an "I don't know." I think three knew who he was and one gave me his name.

Oh, I'm pathetic. I can't even remember his name. What was that, again? There's a 'c'. I know there's a 'c' in his name, that's that. It sounded something like… _Chan-something. _Or did it go like _Something-chan_. So I'd remember a face, I'd definitely remember a face… but not a name.

I couldn't help but just bend and lean in my booth in the ramen shop, trying to get a good look at his face. It was almost useless with the sides of his headdress loosely hanging like over-sized sideburns. I don't know why he likes to hide himself with that thing on his head. It made him look like he had cat ears and all. I like cats… but he didn't exactly give me the idea that he was a _cute_ or _fluffy _kitten.

Cute, maybe, but not fluffy. Definitely not fluffy.

The waiter brought the bowl of ramen he ordered to his table. There was an imperceptible shift in his face, actually, from the emotionless stare he had (he was staring into space as he waited) to a delighted and maybe wound up expression of mild joy. Most probably, he loved to eat. Not just ramen like how Naruto is. And this love for eating wasn't excessive just like Choji's.

It was the kind of love for food that made him see food as a relaxing reward after a hard day of training. He probably has a taste for savory dishes, not sweet ones, but it's just something I assumed at the moment. Well, seeing from the full body he had (not scrawny, too bulky or sagging), he balanced his appetite for food with a hunger for maintained and consistent training.

Someone told me he was a puppet master, I think. Yeah, a puppet master, that's why he has those scrolls around with him. That made him an artist, right? Nope, I'm not talking like Deidara of the Akatsuki here. I'm saying he's a master of the theatre arts then, hm?

Hm, an artist. I've always wanted to be one. He must be so brilliant since he manipulates lifeless figures with his chakra and graceful gestures, making them seem to be alive. It just sounds so magical…

…Oh, crap. I'm talking like a sissy again.

Artist, artist, artist. That's someone who works for one's passion for the arts, if I'm right. Fine, so that was an exaggerated and 'try-hard deep' description. One thing's for sure, no matter how much I want to be an artist, I can't be one. I dream, I fantasize, I think and I wish but I don't make my move to make any of my desires to come true. I'd be considered an idiot that always spaces out.

Anyway, he decided to take his headdress off before grabbing his chopsticks and taking in the noodles. Only then did I see that he had spiky, auburn (or maybe cinnamon-brown) hair that stuck out in different places. It didn't look unruly. In fact, it actually looked kinda soft, not stiff.

Finally, I got to see his facial features in a better and clearer (but not nearer) view. His lips were no longer in a frown and even if the mid portion kept itself straight, the edges curved upwards into what I think was a half-smile. I think he looks better that way. I hope someone tells him soon.

I stifled a soft-sounded giggle when I had realized something about him: He had the cutest and the most intriguing nose that I've ever seen.

It was cute because at first, I thought it was just a button nose behind all that paint he has on. Then, it got slightly intriguing because I couldn't tell if it was flat or pinched too high. Don't get me wrong, I like it and not just because my nose looks the same way, too.

Then, I took a look at his eyes. Wow. They were just tiny ebony orbs inside an angular outline but it was the only thing in his face that seemed to be soft. Without his eyebrows scrunching down to form an angsty expression, his eyes were so… captivating. It's like you'll never want to look away from it ever again.

As he went on eating his ramen (while I have already finished mine before even starting to stare at him), I just thought, _"Who is this guy? Why haven't I seen him before? And why do I think his nose is adorable?"_

Stupid things get into my mind all the time, like if rats knew how to dance the polka, but him… He must've been the only thing that got into my mind that _wasn't _stupid. Yeah, as of now, it's like he's the only thing that's right around here in our little world.

It'd probably be great if I got to know him. If he'd take me to see Sunagakure, I'd never hesitate to say yes. Maybe he likes going to new places and meeting new people like me. Maybe he'd teach me to be a puppet master, too. I wouldn't be an idiot. I wouldn't be so pathetic. I'd be an artist like him… and I'd definitely work for it if I did things with him!

If he loves that scallion ramen he's enjoying so much right now, I'd make him five bowls of that stuff everyday, if he wanted. Okay, I don't know how to cook but for him, I'd learn it no matter how boring I think it is.

We'd go around and just enjoy each other's company, watch some plays and eat scallion ramen then go do whatever we damn want and I'd tell him how cute his nose is and how much it looks like mine then I'd ask him why he's always hanging out with the Kazekage and the blonde girl who looks so scary then I'd say how great the headdress looks on him and how much it reminds me of cats coz I love cats and I love hi-

"Aik!"

I was glad to be awaken from my stupid fantasizing. But I wanted to slap the waiter for tapping my shoulder like that and scaring me half to death.

"Uh, miss," he said, holding a piece of paper, "Here's your bill."

Sulking, I nodded and took the receipt from him. As I firmly held the receipt in my hand, I read through it twice and realized that I had eaten the ramen special of the day… which cost twice as much as a regular order of ramen would cost. I swore under my breath as the man stood at the side of my table, waiting for my payment. Sighing, I reached into my side pocket for a few paper bills.

Then, my mind went blank.

"_Idiot…" _I thought in my head as my hand froze in my empty pocket, _"Why the heck did I even eat out? I'm always broke! Argh!"_

I nipped my finger and began to worry. How am I gonna pay for this? I can't call my friends because they themselves are broke and I think I owe too much money from them by now. Yes, I burn my own pocket _and _my friends'.

What kind of a friend or an idiot am I?

"_A dumb one."_

Okay, I didn't ask an answer from myself.

"Miss?" the waiter persistently held out his hand.

I just looked up ay him and thought of something quickly. I was almost wishing that an elephant would just fall from the ceiling and crush me on the spot. I gulped a little and muttered, "I can't… I can't pay…"

Of course, the man's eyes grew. His voice almost shattered me to pieces as he bellowed almost loudly, "What? And why not, hm?"

I almost shivered in my place until I blurt out, "I want to order another bowl of ramen, please."

When he had heard that from me, the man's expression relaxed and he smiled, saying, "Oh, I see. Well, if that's the case, I'll just follow that up with the chef and add that to your bill, miss. I'll be back with the second bowl of ramen."

With that, he took the receipt from my hands and he walked back to the other waiters, whistling happily. I thought I was done for it back there. That was so close. I should learn how to slip out of that kind of situations more often.

I turned to watch him eat again but I found him leaving the empty bowl (that was quick) on the table as he sat back comfortably on the booth's seat. He seemed tired from where I was but if I saw (and knew) right, he had his mind racing with furious thoughts and some of them even made him bite his lower lip. Was he recalling a sad event or did something happen earlier that made him angry?

I'm not a mind reader so I guess I'll never know.

Hm, I remember how not much people knew of him. Those who have heard of him referred to him as 'the guy who plays with dolls' or probably 'the guy who goes around tailing the Kazekage'. That's too bad. Actually, he's luckier than me. The people who either don't know me or simply forgot my name call me it (and I bet they're not joking).

Maybe he wants to be acknowledged or he needs someone to tell him that he's a great guy. Hey, don't look at me. I'm just the girl sitting at the booth across him who happens to be noting his every move. No, not stalking. I don't even know his name so I can't be the one to tell him he's 'great'.

Now that I brought it up again, I'm sure his name didn't have a _chan_. It had a… _do_, I think. Definitely a _do_. Yep, must've been _Kidido_. Or _Taoshido_. No, that doesn't sound right. I give up.

Well, whatever his name is, it's probably better than mine!

"Here's your ramen, miss." The waiter cheerily placed the bowl of ramen I dumbly ordered to get out of having to pay for the one I had earlier. Man, I can't eat this. I just had a huge bowl of their special ramen minutes ago and I'm on a diet, damn it. I'll be gaining the same three pounds I just lost a week ago. Well, I don't get another helping of ramen everyday so…

'Indulgence before diet'. That's one sappy quote but it's fine with me. But I'm _not _eating this.

But why does he hang out with that blond kunoichi, anyway? I'd understand if he went around with the Kazekage (maybe he'd want to be Kazekage one day. Aw, that's so nice) but… why her?

Is she his boyfriend? Couldn't be. But, who knows? Hah, no way. Still… I'm not sure. No, it couldn't be. Then why?

I know, I'll go walk up to him and ask, "Hey, why the hell do you hang out with the yellow-haired girl with the quad ponytails that looks like she'd kill anyone who got too near by squishing them with her humongous fan?" Or not. If I wanted to be more of an idiot than I already am, I'd do that. But I don't so scratch that.

Wait! I got his name! I'm sure it's this one! His name's…

Xatu.

…Oh, shut up. That's not it. That can't be it. I've got it wrong again, definitely.

…

What's wrong with me?

Here I am, half-way through my second bowl of Ichiraku's special ramen (I thought I couldn't eat it but I did anyway), still staring and observing the good-looking guy I've been stalking… no, seeing around here and trying to remember his name _and _trying to answer my question that goes "Why does he hang out with that blond kunoichi?"

Humph.

I'm beginning to sound like a… dare I say it… I'll regret saying this… Kami forbid… okay, I'll say it…

I'm beginning to sound like a fan girl.

Great, I'm a fan girl now. I swore I'd never be a fan girl of Sasuke and Neji… so who ever thought I'd be a fan girl of _this _guy? I am weird.

But I know I've got the symptoms of a fan girl-isis: stalking (yes! I admit it!), fantasizing, staring, noticing him, thinking he's cute, denying, complimenting, thinking his nose is cute… Oh gawd, I'm a fan girl.

I don't look like a fan girl. Do I even look like a girl? …I hope I do. But with my long hair rolled into a bun then tucked under my nape, I'd be assumed to be a guy if I didn't have my bangs swept over my small forehead to one side. Alas, the reason why some people thought I was emo.

So I'm a fan girl. Big deal. I'm the normal kind who doesn't scream at, chase, stalk (okay, so I stalk) or swoon over the guy I'm fan girl-ing. I'm still normal. No, scratch that again. I'm a weird idiot who wants to be an artist and talks to herself in her thoughts. Humph, pretty normal to me.

Looking back at that guy at the next booth, I just wished that I could reach him and make him more than just a dream. But still, I don't belong here. I'm not a ninja and I don't live in Konoha… but I eat ramen almost everyday.

"Here's your new bill, miss." The annoying waiter came back… and luckily, I know how to get out of this…

"Um," I muttered, "Give the tab to him." I said almost discreetly, pointing at the guy I am fan girl-ing, stalking and been thinking about for the last 1,000 (more or less) words in my head. The waiter looked over to him and asked me, "Does he know?"

Well, I just smirked and replied, "Tell him it was from… Ruki." I almost chuckled, "He'll know immediately."

He nodded and once he walked over to him (the guy I'm constantly stalking as of now), it was my cue and chance to briskly walk out of Ichiraku and get away with two free bowls of ramen.

As I walked farther, pretending like I did nothing wrong, I heard a young man's voice yell, "What? Who the hell is Ruki? I'm not paying for that!"

I giggled and that was all I could do as I walked faster.

"_Oh! I remember his name now! And I'm positively sure I got this right now…_

…_It's Kankuro._

_So, I'm Kankuro's fan girl… Kankuro's evil fan girl, that is."_

But, seriously, I should stop dreaming about these guys and just… well, wake up.

Well, time to be Kabuto's fan girl now…

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

"Hey! Wake up!"

I blinked my eyes open and came face to face with my friend.

"I can't believe you slept through our Naruto Shippuden Marathon!" she yelled at me, shaking me awake, "You know how much that DVD cost me?"

I just shrugged and grumbled, "Hey, chill. Don't get all stumped about it or something… I dreamt of Naruto Shippuden anyway…"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Who'd you dream of, girl?"

I just smiled and murmured, "Kankuro…"

Almost laughing, all my friend could do was say, "Not again. Well, get up and rise and shine. Stop dreaming coz we're not ninjas and we definitely don't live in Konoha no matter how much we want that to happen. You'll just be the artist that happens to be my friend and probably, things will be like that all your life."

She stood from her seat and finished her statement, "All we can do is deal with it."

I, on the other hand, just sat up and smiled as I thought,

"_Yeah. I'm Ruki… and I can't have Kankuro. All I can do is… deal with it."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uh, in case you guys don't know… I'm Ruki. xD**

**Sooo, technically, I didn't use an OC because, that's me. And I didn't end up with Kankuro both in real life and in this story so I hope you guys understand that it's not necessary or you're discouraged to… -dodges a kunai from an enraged reader-… kill me for this.**

**Oh well. Reviews are welcome, both flames and not! I understand any flames with this story.**

**And, this story was made out of sheer boredom so forgive me.**


End file.
